The present invention relates to a method as well as a device for the installation of guide rails in an elevator shaft.
Guide rails are means for guidance of the elevator car or the counterweight within an elevator shaft. The guide rails enable a controlled vertical movement through acceptance of horizontal forces. The elevator car or the counterweight is connected with the guide rails by wheels or slide parts which are fastened to, for example, the sides of the elevator car or the counterweight. Several lines of guide rails can also be present depending on the respective size and use of the elevator. The counterweight can, since normally no horizontal forces occur, also be guided by guide rails in the form of an enclosure.
The installation of guide rails in an elevator shaft is, due to the length and weight of the individual elements, a time-intensive and difficult operation which is usually carried out in small increments. The transport of the individual guide rail elements within the elevator shaft to an intended location usually takes place with the help of a mounting platform. In that case each element usually has to be brought from the ground floor to its intended location in the elevator shaft.
JP 05178561A discloses a method in which several guide rails can be drawn into the elevator shaft in one working step. The individual guide rails are in that case connected together by way of couplings, which each consist of a joint, and pulled up in the elevator shaft. Each coupling then bears the weight of the all guide rails and couplings hanging thereunder.
An object of the present invention is to make available a device and a method for more efficient installation of guide rails in an elevator shaft.